The Summoner's Tale: Resolution
by stevenale
Summary: After two years, Rydia, the last of the summoners of Mist, figured out that Cuore has gone missing. Edge helped her to find the child as they discovered an overwhelming peril in Feymarch that might bring back the nightmares of the past and disturb the world's harmony once again. Will the two of them can resolve the conflict which Cuore is greatly involved before it gets worse?
1. Prologue

_**Note:** This is my first attempt to do a fanfiction. I became so infatuated with the epicness of FF4 and its sequel right after finishing those recently. Honestly, I still regret that I didn't played those earlier. Anyways, I don't know if it's just me or there really is a strong chemistry between the characters of Rydia and Edge. They're my favorite characters and they are the ones who inspired me to do this. This is kind of an untold tale of Rydia after the events of The After Years._

_I do not own the characters nor the terms from the games, Square Enix does. The only parts that are mine are the plot and some made-up terms and etc. that are not present in the games._

_Reviews are very much welcome and appreciated since I am a very struggling writer :)_

_Okay here it goes... (heavy breathing)_

**Prologue**

Two years have passed since the true moon incident. The world has finally regained its state of harmony. The kingdoms, as well as the towns and cities all over the world are back to their usual operations. In the sacred village of the summoners, Mist, Rydia serves as a mother figure to Cuore, raises her like her very own daughter. Cuore, along with the remaining children of the Mist, are being trained by Rydia to learn and master the hallowed arts of summoning eidolons in order to preserve the summoner's blood for the future generations.  
One day, after Rydia's eidolon training session, Edge suddenly visited her and Cuore at the Mist. Edge asked Rydia if he can bring Cuore with him to the tall cliff beside the town as he wanted to show something to the child. Rydia sensed a different air about Edge that day which made her refuse to his request. Normally, Edge will also convince her to come along with them to places that they are planning to go. This time, he didn't even asked Rydia. The very excited Cuore, who also spends a lot of time playing with the king of Eblan, convinced Rydia to let her go with him. Rydia finally allowed Cuore and disregarded her negative thoughts. She reminded them to take care and return before the sun goes down.

Evening came but they didn't return. Rydia suddenly started to worry about them. She decided to go to the cliff herself and tried to find them. After finding nothing, not even a trace or scent, Rydia realized that her instinct earlier was right. She thought that Edge maybe brought Cuore to Eblan again or in other places that she didn't know all along. But the question that lingered in her mind is why did he lie? This is the first time that he didn't tell the truth where they really went. Rydia suddenly had a bad feeling about this. She decided to go to Eblan first tomorrow in order to confirm if he really brought Cuore to his kingdom.

When she finally arrived to Eblan the next day, she spoke immediately to Edge and asked where is Cuore. Strangely, Edge didn't have any idea where Cuore is as he said that it's been a month since he went to Mist. Rydia told Edge that he should not fool around and tell her the truth where he brought Cuore. Edge is really puzzled as he really don't know the answer to give. His seneschal confirmed that the king didn't even left Eblan for a month now as there have been so many heavy matters that needed to be resolved by the king and the council. Rydia told them that Edge appeared yesterday after their summon training and asked her if he can bring Cuore to the cliff beside the village in order to show something. Edge strongly denied her statement as he stated that he swore to Rydia two years ago that he will never lie to her.

Suddenly, Leviathan and Asura appeared behind Rydia which startled Edge and the seneschal. When Rydia asked why did they appear suddenly, they told her that there is a big problem in the Feymarch and they seek Rydia's help. Rydia agreed to help them without hesitation and asked what is it all about. Leviathan and Asura told Rydia that it is a long story and only said that the child that she is raising, Cuore, is involved in the big problem that they were saying earlier. They said that it is best for Rydia to go with them to Feymarch in order to discuss the major problem. Rydia was not shocked about Cuore's involvement in the problem the king and queen of eidolons seem to really worry about. She concluded that the Edge who appeared yesterday wasn't him but an impostor.

Edge decided to go with Rydia in Feymarch but she disagreed in his decision. However, he strongly insisted to go with her since he also wanted to find and save Cuore as he admitted that he became fond of the child and now really worried after knowing Cuore is in big trouble. Leviathan and Asura told Edge that his aid is very welcome. Rydia was convinced and then they immediately went to Feymarch. What she and Edge discovered is a great danger that might disrupt the world's peaceful state once again. The world's fate is now at the hands of the King of Eblan and the last of the summoners.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rydia, Edge, along with King Leviathan and Queen Asura teleported to the Passage of the Eidolons in the underworld.

"Whoa... That's quick!" Edge blurted out.

"Feymarch is up ahead. Let us go." Leviathan instructed.

After they got in front of the portal to the Feymarch, Asura faced Rydia and held her hands.

"Rydia, my dear, please be prepared on what you are about to witness." Asura said in a very concerned tone.

Rydia nodded and then they stepped into the portal.

After they got into the Feymarch, Rydia and Edge were shocked on what they saw.

Most of the eidolons in the town are lying down on the floor, some are still alive but are critically scathed.

Most of the houses and the establishments are also ravaged, some of those are still being devoured by flames.

The once serene and beautiful city of the eidolons are now in ruins.

Rydia's eyes widened and covered her mouth in shock.

"Holy..." Edge exclaimed in surprise of what he saw in Rydia's second home.

"W-what... happened?" Rydia asked and faced the queen while very terrified.

"We haven't told you about this Rydia. But there is another place where eidolons reside besides Feymarch." Asura replied after she bowed her head.

"What?" Rydia asked and seems confused.

"It's name is Condemia... also known as 'The Land of the Banished Eidolons'. It is where the exiled eidolons reside. They are banned from living in Feymarch as they traded their spirits to the power of the darkness in order to be much powerful than the other eidolons. Many attempted to annihilate me and my queen. But all of them failed." Leviathan explained as he faced Rydia and Edge.

"How come I didn't know even a single thing about this after being here for so many years? Why... Why did you kept this from me?" Rydia asked in a very sad tone.

"After you arrive here at a very young age, while you were still unconscious, we instructed everyone in Feymarch to strictly not tell you about Condemia. We hid all the books and records of any sort regarding the exiled eidolons after you came. Eidolons who are corrupted by darkness must be kept a secret to you, Rydia... We feared that once you knew about them, they might lend you their spirits. A corrupted eidolon also corrupts its summoner's soul." Leviathan answered and explained.

"Just by knowing that they exist, they can find a way to communicate to the summoners through their souls and lend them their spirits just like us. We just wanted to protect you Rydia... That is why we concealed everything about Condemia. I'm really sorry..." Asura explained further and sincerely apologized to Rydia.

Rydia stepped ahead and continued to view the ruined Feymarch. Rydia suddenly bowed her head and asked, "Did they... did all of this?"

"I'm afraid yes Rydia..." Leviathan answered.

"Wait a minute, Their Majesties. If that place you said earlier is teeming with dangerous beasts, how did they managed to wreak havoc here? Aren't you supposed to lock them up there forever?" Edge asked out of curiosity.

"Indeed. We placed a permanent magic seal to the portal here in Feymarch that leads to Condemia a very long time ago. But... we did not know that the moon's power from before can shatter it completely." Asura answered Edge while facing him.

"Oh! The true moon incident two years ago! Yes indeed. The moon was very close to our planet than we've ever imagined. So that explains..." Edge crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Leviathan combs his beard and supplemented additional information, "Months ago... Shiva and Ifrit reported to us, critically wounded after patrolling the Passage of the Eidolons. They said that they barely escaped Diabolos and his servants' assault. That's when we discovered that the seal of the portal to Condemia was removed completely. When we went to the portal to examine it, we were too late. Countless corrupted eidolons already escaped from their land where they must be." Leviathan added.

Rydia faced them and asked, still very sad,"Then why didn't you just re-seal it?"

"Sealing a portal takes a month in Feymarch time my dear. I'm afraid... That is why when we got to the portal, we realized that it is too late to lock it again since we must safeguard the whole city first as we feared that they may attack Feymarch anytime. And here it is... Just as we feared." The queen stated in a sad tone also.

"Didn't you fought back?" Edge asked them.

"We did. But Diabolos, along with what they call 'The Four Circles of Condemia' put me and my queen in a no-win situation. We, among with some of the eidolons of Feymarch, barely escaped and were fatally scarred. We temporarily took shelter to a concealed dungeon in the passage of the eidolons. I fear that the power Hades possesses have grown stronger than ever before. No wonder he became the ruler of that forgotten land." The king told to them.

"Diabolos... Hades... Who are these eidolons? And what could be their purpose for destroying Feymarch?" Rydia asked.

"Diabolos is the eidolon that manipulates the force of gravity. He said that he's now the chancellor of their Lord Hades. Hades, on the other hand, is the only eidolon that has the greatest access to the power of darkness. But in the end, he let himself succumbed to the darkness and turned into a servant of his own power." The king said and turned away from them.

The king bowed his head, suddenly became sad, and said, "They... they were also my trusted companions during our time."

"What?" Edge was surprised.

"Oh no..." Rydia said sadly and covered her mouth with her palms.

"What they are after... is an empty-shelled summoner." Leviathan said and looked up.

Asura said, "A summoner that will serve as their host in order for them to have greater access to the power of the void. They plan to modify the interdimensional rift to make all passages to every worlds available. When that happens, Hades will be able to spread darkness to the universe, making all the worlds become his dominion. He plans to rule all creation."

Leviathan faced Rydia and Edge and said, "They already found the perfect host for their plan Rydia... And it was Cuore."

"No way! How could... Damn! She's just a goddamn child for god's sake!" Edge said angrily.

"No... Why Cuore?" Rydia worriedly asked them.

"The child has also the greatest potential like you my dear. But you cannot be the host as your soul is already brimming with light and has only a very few trace of darkness. However, Cuore, is still very young. At her age, her soul is not strong enough to repel darkness. That is what Hades and his servants sought." Asura said worriedly.

Suddenly, "Heads up! We got company." Edge alarmed them, catching their attention. He brought out his katanas as four vicious demons approached them.

"Archeodemons!" Leviathan said sharply.

Rydia requested Leviathan and Asura, "Please reserve your strengths, Their Majesties. Let us handle this." She then brought out her whip.

"Hey Rydia. You ready?" Edge asked her excitedly.

"Let's do it!" Rydia replied sharply.

Edge started to slash each of them while Rydia slammed the foes with her powerful whip. When the archeodemons had the chance to attack, they retaliated with strong tackle attacks which made the two stagger for some time.

"Gah... These bastards are just annoying as hell." Edge said in a very annoyed tone while standing up from the floor.

"Edge! We have to finish them with fire before they regain their strengths." Rydia demanded.

"Right." Edge said.

The two of them glowed in an intense red which made the archeodemons mad and then started to cast lightning bolts towards them.

"O Flames of the Great Phoenix, I summon thee!" Rydia casted, while raising her arms.

"Burn you retards!" Edge also casted, performing a ninjutsu.

"Inferno!" Rydia and Edge furiously yelled and then blasted a massive amount of flames which devoured the lightning bolts that were about to hit them as well as the four monsters. The archeodemons perished as they turned into ashes.

"Well... That was fun. It's been a long time since I've used that technique." Edge exclaimed.

"Oh no! There's another five coming!" Rydia pointed out another five archeodemons approaching towards their current position.

"There's more in this way too!" Asura yelled.

"That way too! There are too many of them. (We're surrounded!)" Edge noticed.

"We've been discovered. It's time to retreat. Hold my hand!" Leviathan ordered as they immediately went to him and held his hand.

Before the monsters attack them, they already teleported to their temporary dwelling in the passage of the eidolons.

Rydia saw all the eidolons who escaped from their home. She immediately felt their sadness and suffering as she also once had the same experience like them years ago. Among the remaining eidolons of Feymarch are her original eidolons such as Titan and Odin.

"Where is Shiva, Ifrit, and Ramuh? Their Majesties?" Rydia asked the king and queen.

"I'm sorry Rydia. But we still do not know their whereabouts after the incident." Leviathan said.

"Oh no... I hope they are still alive somewhere." Rydia said sadly.

"So what's gonna be the plan Your Majesty? Beat the crap out of Hades?" Edge suddenly asked Asura.

"Yes. I believe his servants are already assaulting the people in the overworld as well as in the underworld. But if we defeat Hades, they will immediately perish as they are imbued with his power." Asura replied.

"We asked for your aid Rydia because we believe that you have the power to defeat Hades. We plan to re-seal the portal to Condemia while you make your way towards him and interfere with his unifying ritual with Cuore. The flow of time in Condemia is frozen, while in Feymarch, it flows at a great speed. Therefore, you have to reach them quickly because once the seal is completed, we cannot unseal it anymore with our powers alone. There is a tendency that you might be locked in into Condemia. But please Rydia... stop Hades before he becomes too powerful to suppress." Leviathan begged to Rydia.

"Don't worry Your Majesty. I will make sure of it." Rydia replied seriously.

"Yeah! We'll knock out that Hades in no time and save Cuore as well as the whole universe." Edge said in a very determined tone.

"I'm sorry Edge... But I think I'll go alone." Rydia faced Edge and said her decision.

"You're a crazy woman! You do realize that there's bunch of creepy eidolons waiting for you at that place and you don't even know what else you will encounter there that might kill you. A big no Rydia. I'm not gonna let you. Besides, our daughter's life is at stake! Of course I should also save her!" Edge said sharply with a touch of great concern in his voice.

"Who said that Cuore's your daughter too?" Rydia's voice became mad as she place her hands in her waists because of Edge's untimely proclamation.

"Well... (Oh crap.)" Edge turned aside and scratched the back of his head.

"Nah forget it. What I mean is I also wanted to save Cuore of course. I haven't seen her in a month now. She must have been missing me too you know." Edge explained to her.

"So please Rydia... Let me accompany you. I can't just lounge here while you are there fighting alone! My heart just can't calm knowing that its counterpart is in danger." Edge pleaded Rydia.

Rydia turned aside and crossed her arms, "Oh please Edge... not with those silly lines again and more importantly, not in this crucial time."

"Rydia my dear. Please allow King Edge. It's for your safety too." The queen agrees with Edge.

"(sigh...) Yes, Your Majesty. If that is your wish." Rydia nodded to the queen.

Edge smiled and thought, "(Great! An alone time with her.)"

He said enthusiastically to the queen, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I think it is better to rest for today and make the preparations for tomorrow. Condemia is a very deep territory. The two of you must be very conditioned for the place as I guarantee that it will not be as easy as you thought it may be." Leviathan suggested to them.

"I agree with you, Your Majesty." Rydia nodded to the king.

"Can I sleep with you Rydia? (What is wrong with this mouth of mine!)" Edge suddenly asked Rydia out of the blue.

"You know Edge... I might really change my mind if you keep on acting like that." Rydia said in an upset tone.

"You might change your mind? So you might like me back? (Oh well... I started it already. Might as well go with it.)" Edge flashed a smile to Rydia and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh I hate you!" Rydia, still upset and immediately walked out.

"Try and try until you succeed right?" Leviathan said to Edge and smiled to him. Asura also did the same to Edge.

"Hehe. You bet..." Edge said and smiled back.


End file.
